Lift Me Up
by J.Michelle93
Summary: What happens when a girl who needs to get away, meets The Game and receives his help? Will they fall for each other and make it last, or will the obstacles that surface be too much for the two to handle? Will the person and life that she wants to get away from be that obstacle that gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's in this story. Anything that appears that is WWE related, i.e: Superstars, Divas, and anyone who works for the WWE in real life. That credit goes to Mr. Vincent K. McMahon. **

**Chapter 1: Part One**

_"Katherine?" asked Matthew as he walked into her room after thinking he heard something. "Is everything okay?" _

_"I miss Mommy." She replied crying as he walked into her room and closed the door behind him before walking to where she was. "I want her to come back." _

_"I know." How could he explain to a six year old, that Mommy passed away and she wasn't going to come back? That they were going to have to spend the rest of their lives without her?  
_

_"Mommy's going to be watching over us though. She'll still be around." He told her trying to comfort his little sister.  
_

_"But I want to see her. I want her here with me. Not away. She left me."  
_

_"She didn't leave you Katherine. She didn't." He replied not knowing what to say to her to make her feel better. What could he do to help her out?  
_

_"I want Mommy." She said again. This time, with more pain in her voice and more tears in her eyes. "I want her back." As the tears started flowing down her face.  
_

_All he felt that he could do, was hold her and comfort her through the night, hoping that she'd get better in time.  
_

_**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER...**  
_

**KATHERINE**

My name is Katherine. I was born and raised in New York until we moved to Connecticut a few years ago. I have four older brothers and I'm the only girl. I have long dark hair and dark green eyes that sometimes, for some reason, gets mistaken by others for brown eyes. Ever since Mom died, we've been raised by our stepdad, Eric. But as we got older, we started having to take care of ourselves when he started getting more involved in alcohol and multiple women. He hates it that I go to school all the time and just wants me to be at home doing what he considers is a woman's job, for example, cleaning and cooking and taking care of the house while the guys are gone. But ever since three of my brothers moved out of state, it's just me and Matthew. Or Matt as I like to call him.

He wants me to do everything around the house with no help from anyone while he sits there in front of the television when he gets home from work and doesn't move. He doesn't even want Matt to help me, who's been doing exactly that and helping me. Always standing up for me and always getting in trouble because of it. Eric wants Matt to be just like him. I just can't stand him period and can't wait to get out of here and into a place of my own. If only I can get enough money to get out. Or find someone that will take me in until I am able to stand on my own two feet.

"Katherine!" yelled my step-dad from the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Where's dinner?" he asked.

"You know Matt and I don't start cooking until fifteen minutes to Six. It's only four in the afternoon."

"No, you cook. A kitchen is no place for a man to be in. You know that Katherine." He replied. "I don't know why he insists on helping you out instead of watching sports with me like a real man should."

I bit my tongue to not say anything to him and make it seem like I had a smart mouth on me today. I hated being living here. Growing up with an alcoholic step-father, Eric, who doesn't give a rat's ass how he treats my brother and I. I can't wait until the day that I move out of here. But because I skipped a grade when I was younger, I'm already a senior in college as a Psychology major with Matt. To him, as long as I'm in college, I 'should' be paying him back for everything that we put him through which is absolutely nothing. All he cared about was alcohol and women after Mom. He barely paid any attention to us growing up so what the hell do I have to pay back to him?

"Now make me some dinner." Snapped Eric.

"When Matt gets home, I will." I replied.

He immediately stepped closer to me quicker than I could blinked and I gasped and stepped back as I saw his hand being raised.

"Get the hell away from her!" Shouted Matt as he walked in.

"You mind your own damn business." Snapped Eric. "As for you young lady..." He said turning his attention to me. "...Get started on dinner. I want my food."

I leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. What in the world did I do to live like this?

**_ONE WEEK LATER..._**

I was in my last few weeks of our internship at a hospital that was affiliated with the college that we went to. I was walking towards the entrance of the hospital, looking through my phone, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I bent down to grab some of our things that have fallen to the ground.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I heard a deep, sort of raspy voice respond.

"I can be clumsy sometimes." I said as I picked up my textbook and stood up. I fixed my pants and my shirt, straightening them out quickly. I looked up and saw a guy standing in front of me that I just couldn't take my eyes off of. He looked as if he was a bit over six feet, dirty blonde hair, and what seemed to be eyes that were a shade of green or brown.

"You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders." I heard him say quietly.

I didn't know whether to smile and take that as a compliment or say something smart about it. So I just stood quiet.

"I'm Paul." He said after quietly clearing his throat.

"I'm Katherine."

"Katherine. Are you new here?" He asked.

"Just interning. It's my last year before I go get my PhD."

"What floor are you going to be on today?"

I looked at my paper to see where it was that I had to go today. "Four A." I told him.

"Kat..." said Matt from the door. "...Let's get upstairs before we're late. You know how the professor is."

"Coming." I told him. I then turned my attention back to Paul. "Nice meeting you."

I turned around before he could say anything and went inside to Matt. I looked back and he was still there by the door and had what looked to be a small smile. I turned around and kept walking.

**A/N: Please read and review and let me know what y'all think so far about this story. I appriciate the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter! **

**CHAPTER 1: Part 2 **

**_"_**_Stephanie, that's enough!" yelled Paul. _

_"I said I was sorry." she told him pleading with him. _

_"No. You wanna do what you did, then go ahead. You can do it without me in your life! You obviously don't need me in your life now that you got him! That's it."_

_"Paul..." Said Stephanie still trying to plead with him. "...We can work this out." _

_"There is no working this out Stephanie and there will not be a working this out. That's it. You should be getting the papers sometime later this week." _

_"Wha...papers?" _

_"You know what I'm taking about. Your memory will be up to date later this week when you get them." Said Paul as he got more angry but started feeling pain and from the one woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. But now, he sees that something he thought would be forever, would no longer be once it was finalized. _

_**Two years later...**_

"I'm telling you...she was beautiful." I said to one of my friends, Derek, whom I've known since I started wrestling.

"Yet you didn't talk to her at all." He replied. "Okay, so you introduced yourself. But by the way you tell your side of the story, it seems like she never heard of you or seen you before."

"If I only I can find her again, I would."

"It's been almost a month since you've seen her. What makes you think she will? Maybe her shift changed. Maybe she's in a different hospital."

"No. She said she was interning there and that she was in her last year before going to get her PhD. It's only the ending of may." I told him.

"Which means she could have graduated already. Paul...where and how will you find this girl? Where are you even going to start when you do?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. He had a point. But I just wanted to see her again.

**KATHERINE**

I was at home doing everything by myself because Eric wanted to take Matt with him to have a 'guys day out' so he said. So I basically had to do laundry, dinner, and clean the house all by myself. I already had over five hundred dollars saved up. That was enough to help me with food and possibly an affordable apartment far away from this place. Why is Eric so insistent on me staying here? I'm tired of feeling like the maid around here when I'm only 21 years old.

The next day, I was on my way to grab a bite to eat after taking the remainder of the books that I didn't need back to school. Even though the amount of money we get back for them is not a lot, it was still something that could eventually help me save up more money than what I already had. I looked throughout the parking lot and saw some commotion when I did. I ignored it long enough to find a parking. When I got out, the commotion was still there. I looked for a bit to see what was going on, though keeping my distance. I saw pictures being taken, heard talking, though I couldn't quite make out what was being said. I took my attention away from what was going on and when to get a bite to eat.

While I was waiting on my food, I noticed someone come in. I looked up and saw the same guy that I saw about a month ago when we bumped into each other outside the hospital. He still had something about him that made me not want to take my eyes off of him. He was wearing a white, short sleeve shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers and he had his hair back in a low ponytail. The owner of the place tried to tell the people that were following him into the place that if they were not going to order anything, they had to leave before being greeted by him. He said something to the girl that took his order and looked over my way. I gave him a small smile and looked out the window.

**PAUL **

I asked for the usual after I greeted the owner, whom I've known for over fifteen years. I looked to the side and saw the same girl from almost a month ago. She still looked beautiful. She had her long, dark hair out and in waves. She had on what seemed to be a light summer dress that matched her skin tone. She gave me a small smile and turned her attention to the window.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked when I walked up to her.

She looked up at me. "No. You could sit if you want." She replied.

I sat down quickly but somehow cautiously. She had these dark, green eyes that somehow made her look more mysterious and slight freckles that were light enough to miss if you didn't look carefully but still dark enough to notice if you did.

"Um..." I started to say.

"You're someone of importance. Right?" She asked suddenly.

"I guess you can say that. I'm the COO of..."

"World Wrestling Entertainment." She finished.

"How'd you know?"

"When you grow up in a house full of guys who love sports, and the only girl, you'll learn." She replied.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Four. The youngest of them still lives at home with me, so I'm not by myself. You?"

"I have a sister. That's about it." I replied.

The waitress bought her what she ordered. She looked at it but didn't start eating.

"What?" She asked. "I might as well wait for your food to come. I don't want a big guy like you to be tortured by all this good food I'm eating while you're sitting there waiting for yours." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

We spent almost the next two hours just sitting there, talking about anything that came to mind and learning things about each other. But I could sense that there was something about her that I couldn't quite figure out. As if there was something that still kept that mysteriousness about her. But it sure as hell made me want to keep finding out.

"Why don't you stop by the office one day?" I asked when I walked her to her car.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Why not? You're finished with school and you're out for the summer. Whenever you get some free time, you can let me know and stop by. We could go out for lunch again." I told her in a hopeful voice.

She smiled showing a small dimple near the corner of her lip. "I'll think about it and let you know." She must of saw the look on my face and added something else. "It's not that I don't want to, because I do. I just need to see if I'm able to."

"Fair enough." I said.

"Thank you though for making my day a little better." She said getting into her car. "I've been in dire need of at least one good day."

**_One week later..._**

**KATHERINE **

"You should go see him." said Alexandria, whom I've known since the first day that I moved here.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh, why not? Kat, have you seen him?" she asked. "He's hot. He's gorgeous. His voice is incredibly hot and sexy."

"Sounds like you should go see him instead, Lexi." I told her.

She rolled her eyes the way she always does when she wants to be insistent on someone doing something.

"Girl, you never know. Something might happen between you two."

"Which will be absolutely nothing other than just friendship." I replied quickly after.

"I bet that it will be more than that. Katherine, you have to admit that he is one gorgeous, attractive man."

I sighed knowing that she would not let up on this anytime soon if she decided to ever do so. I took out my phone and saw that I had a message from a number that I didn't know.

"Wonder who this could be." As I opened the message to read it.

"_I'd really like to see you. When can I?" -Paul. _

_"I'll go see you today. Maybe we can have that lunch?" _I replied.

"I'm going. Satisfied?" I asked Alexandria.

She grinned. "For now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**PAUL **

About an hour after I got the people downstairs to expect Katherine later today, I was taking a little break from my work to walk around for a bit. When I turned a corner to go get something to drink, I saw a tall woman from behind. When she turned around, I saw that it was Katherine. She was looking around as if she didn't know where she was going. She had on dark blue jeans, boots, and a red shirt that had 'Aeropastel' designed on it. She also had her long hair straightened out and falling over her shoulders. I started walking up to her and she looked my way when I did. She gave me that smile that I remember her giving me that showed that dimple near her lips. **  
**

"Hi." She said when we met in the middle.

"Hey." I replied. "Glad you came."

She dipped her head shyly and looked back up at me. "I have no idea which way I was supposed to go." She admitted.

I smiled and thought about how cute she looks shy. "I'll take you to my office. But you want something to drink first before we go?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

We were both a bit quiet as we made our way back to my office.

"Paul!" I heard a female's voice say as Katherine walked into my office. I turned in the direction that the voice was coming from and unfortunately it was Stephanie.

"What do you want Stephanie?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch today or something." She replied.

"No." I answered quickly.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm not interested and I have plans with someone else, so I don't think so."

Her face dropped even more. "Is it with that girl that walked into your office?"

"None of your business but if you must know, yes. I met her about a month ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish up something real quick before going to lunch with her."

I walked into my office and closed the door not caring if she was still there or not when I did.

"She's still around here?" asked Katherine when I sat down.

"Her father keeps her around. Unfortunately."

She rested her chin on her hand and looked back at me. I couldn't help but look back. Something about her that kept me wanting more from her.

**KATHERINE **

The way that Paul looked at me was different than how any other guy has looked at me. I mean, we haven't known each other for a long time. But I was really starting to like the way he did. I wasn't used to that kind of look from guys but it was different in a good way. The kind of look that made you feel good but also gave you little butterflies that went crazy in your stomach. I felt my cheeks grow warm and looked down. I heard him clear his throat quietly. I kept stealing a few looks while he was working on something and felt his eyes on me when I wasn't looking and saw him smile when I looked at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I replied.

He put together some of the papers he had in front of him and got up. He helped me up and pushed in the chair.

"Thank you." I told him quietly. I stood close to him and noticed those little butterflies intensify. I breathed in his scent and automatically loved it. He smelled crispy clean and with a hint of spice. I looked up at him and caught him looking as our eyes locked. Why is this guy having this affect on me? Does getting lost in someone's eyes have to exist? Because that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Getting lost in this man's eyes. I felt his hand touch the spot on my jaw where I had a scar. This guy's touch has me going a bit crazy right now in a good way but, I got a little nervous for some reason when he did that and pulled away.

"Sorry." I heard him say and saw him pulling his hand away.

"No, it's okay. I just have my reasons for acting a certain way with certain things. I'm sorry." I replied looking down to the floor.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's just go to lunch and have a good time. Okay?"

I smiled at him which is something that's been coming incredibly easy for me lately when I'm with him. "Okay."

He opened the door for me and I followed him until he slowed down in front of me to walk by my side.

"You're not going to get in trouble are you?" I asked.

"For what?"

"I don't know. For going out with me. You don't have any meetings or anything while we're out at lunch do you?" By this time, we had already gotten outside and were walking to his car.

"No I don't." He responded as we got closer to his car. I'll let you know when I do." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek which took me by surprise. I felt my cheeks grow a little warm as he opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him still thinking about the kiss on the cheek that he just gave me. He got in and started the car and drove off.

**PAUL**

"I hope you like chinese food." I told her as we made our way to a chinese restaurant.

"I love chinese food." She replied.

"Good, because I know a place here that has the best chinese food." I told her. I started thinking about what happened just a while ago in my office. The way it felt looking in her eyes like that and the way she smelled like vanilla and the way she looked at me. I don't know if it's something that's wrong with me or it's that something could really be there. Why was she having this affect on me? I haven't felt like this since me and Stephanie. But Stephanie and I divorced about two years ago. Even though I'm completely over her, I don't know what to do with this. But I'm definitely feeling something.

We got to the restaurant and ordered the usual. We found a table and sat while we waited.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked suddenly.

"No I do not." She replied.

"Oh. So that guy that knew you that day we met isn't your boyfriend?"

"No. Paul, that's my brother. The one that still lives at home with me." She replied.

I had some sort or relief when she said that and I shook it out of my head.

"So dad was helping you pay for college?" I asked.

"Um, no. I was on full scholarship to college and...he's not my dad." She responded.

**KATHERINE **

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, no, no, no. It's okay." I told him.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "My mom passed away when I was six. Our step-dad was the one who raised us because our biological father walked out when we were still little. But as we got older, our step-dad seemed to care more about women and booze, then he did us." I said, stopping when our food was ready. Paul went to get the food and bought it back to the table.

"I've been trying to save up enough money to move out." I told him as we started eating. We had ordered pork fried rice with chicken and egg rolls.

"Who doesn't want to move out of their parents house?" He asked rhetorically as we ate.

"True. But I have my reasons for wanting to move out other than just it being normal for people to want to move out."

"Which is?" He asked looking at me. I looked at him and felt myself starting to get lost in them again.

"He makes my life miserable." I responded quietly. "All he wants, is for me to do everything around the house and he doesn't want my brother helping me. He says that a kitchen is where a woman should be in. Not the men. That the men should be doing manly things. So I basically have to do everything around the house. By myself."

"I don't find him a man." He said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

He must have noticed the look on my face because he continued. "Just saying. He shouldn't treat you like that. For what reason?"

"Because he's always been like that. Mom just tried to sugarcoat it and make it seem as if she was on his side and that he was right." I told him. "Now. while my brothers have all the fun, I have to be stuck at home doing everything by myself without help from anyone and on top of that, I had to do homework and projects. He even had one of his idiotic friends at one point, come in and watch me to make sure I didn't call anyone to come over to help me out. I have a step-father from hell. Believe me...that is not anything compared to the things he used to do."

**PAUL **

When she said that, I automatically wanted to know what else he had done but didn't want to ask her. I didn't want to push my boundaries and corss the line with her. But to me, it cleary seems as if he's put her through a lot, yet managed to get through it.

"Come with me over the summer." I heard myself say.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going to be on the road a lot and I know that you want to get away. So come along with me whenever I travel on the road. You can meet new people. See new places that you might not have been too. You could even become friends with some of the Divas."

She looked at me as if she was trying to process what I just told her. "I don't know, Paul. I'm just trying to save up money to be able to move out to an apartment of my own."

"I'll help you find a way to get the money you need. But I know for sure that I can help you with at least getting away from him. Even if it's just for a while."

How I wanted to know what was going on through her head right now about this.

"He's going to be upset with it." She said.

"Why?"

"Like he wants me to leave. Knowing him, he'll just sit there eating frozen food and probably leave the house all dirty and laundry too if he doesn't find another woman to do it for him. He is not going to do those things. He doesn't care about what I want to do. All he cares about is himself."

"Then come with me. You don't have to travel with me. You can travel with someone else. But come along. You won't have to stay here and be miserable."

"Who says I'm miserable right now?" She asked.

"Who says I'm not trying to make you smile at least once today?" I asked back.

That got a small smile out of her. "I'll think about it." She said.

"Didn't you say that when I asked you to come by to go out to lunch with me?"

"Maybe." She replied smiling. "But this time, I'll really think about it."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Fair enough." I told her.

We kept eating lunch and talked more about our interests and about random things that came to mind. Before you knew it, it was time for me to go back to work from my lunch break.

"You know what they say." Said Katherine as we walked back to my car. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"I have to admit, I always seem to have a good time when I'm with you." I told her.

She looked up at me and smiled that smile that showed her dimple. "Thanks for lunch by the way. I had a pretty good time." She said before getting in the car.

"Maybe we can go out to dinner sometime?" I asked.

"See, now that I'll do. As in a date kind of thing?" She replied and asked with a small laugh.

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah. A date. I'll let you know when and what time I'll pick you up."

"Okay. You do that. You let me know."

She got in the car and we drove back from the restaurant. When we got out of the car, she started walking towards hers.

"You're leaving already?" I asked not wanting her to leave.

"Yeah. I told my friend that I'd meet her at the mall after lunch. So I have to get going." She replied.

"Alright." I replied wanting her to stay. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Again, thanks for lunch today. Let me know when and what time you'll be picking me up for dinner."

"I won't forget."

We said our byes and she left to her car and drove off a few minutes later.

**KATHERINE **

"You should totally go with him on the road!" Exclaimed Alexandria.

"What for?" I asked her as we were sitting in her room listening to music.

"For many reasons. You'll be away from here and your step-father from hell and you'll be with the guy you like." She replied.

"Okay, I never said I like him."

"Girl, that don't mean that you don't. All you talk about since you and him saw each other at the diner, is him. You've even mentioned him a few times before that after bumping into him at the hospital that day. Tell me, there isn't a bone in your body that don't feel nothing for him and wanting nothing from him than just friendship and see if we both believe that."

"I want nothing more than friendship from him." I told her trying to keep a straight face.

"Kat, you yourself don't believe that. I believe that less than you do and I'm not the one going through those feelings."

I hated it when she was started to have a point. Hell, when she had a point at all. I know that I'm feeling something for him. I just can't explain it, let alone explain why. All I want to worry about right now is getting out of Eric's house and moving out on my own and far away from him. Not get in a relationship with someone. Why is this happening?

"Katherine..." I looked up when she said my name. "...Just let it happen. Let your feelings take its course. You never know what good can come out of it."

"What if it's something bad that comes out of it?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like...I don't know. What if I get my heart broken?"

"Kat, he got his heart broken by Stephanie. What makes you think he's going to cause someone else that pain?"

That got me thinking for a bit. She had a point on that. But for some reason, I was still doubting.

"It'll do you good if you get out of here for a while. Especially to get away from Eric. He's no good. Yeah, you have a roof over your head and a place to sleep in at night and food in your stomach..."

"Because I cook and clean and make sure everything is right while all he does is work, come home and do absolutely nothing, that's why."

"He needs to learn to depend on himself for things. Not on you. You're twenty-one years old and you're going to be a psychologist. I know you've been saving up money. But damn it Katherine. You need to get out of their as soon as possible. Go with him. Something good can come out of this. You won't know until you try it. What's holding you back?"

_**...***...**_

"Katherine Elizabeth! Get in here now!" Yelled Eric from his room.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stood by the door. It was eleven at night, but I just wanted to go to sleep. Paul had called me earlier in the night to tell me that our date will be for later this week and that he would pick me up at about seven. I just wanted the end of the week to come already.

"There's something that I want you to do." He said.

"But it's eleven at night. You can tell me before you leave for work in the morning." I responded.

"No. This is something that I want you to do now."

I looked at him curiously wondering what he wanted. He started walking towards me while he looked at me differently than he ever had.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I asked as I started backing up a little. I looked to the side only to feel screwed when I see Matt's door open. I had forgotten that he was staying over at a friends house for a few days. Suddenly, Eric grabs my arm.

"Eric, let go of me." I said quickly.

"Not until I get what I want." He responded and stepped closer to me and looking at me in that way that let me know, exactly what it was that he wanted.

I couldn't find a way to speak as my mind started racing back and forth and my heartbeat quickened. I did one of the first things I thought of and kicked him hard where it would hurt best. I ran to my room and locked the door. I looked down and saw that I was in my pajamas. My eyes darted all over my room quickly. I saw the clothes I had on my bed that I was planning on wearing tomorrow. But I at the moment, I just cared about getting out of there as quick as I could. I put on my clothes, my shoes, and heard him pounding at the door.

"Katherine! You're going to come out of this room right now, or I'm coming in!" He yelled and started pounding on the door again. I ran to my closet and took out my bag that I usually use for the rare times that I'm allowed to stay over at Alexandria's house. I put in a few shirts and jeans and a few other things that I thought I would need. I went to where I hid all the money that I had saved up and put it in my bag with some in my pockets and my wallet. I heard him starting to kick the door to try to get it open.

"Katherine! I said, get out! Or do you want me to go in?"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled back hoping he'd hear me.

"Come on! It would be quick and painless. Come out and let's go to my room." He pounded at the door again and kicked a few more times. Each kick and pound being harder than before.

"I don't care! I'm not doing it!" I yelled wondering how I could get out. I realized that I could get out through my window. I quickly, but quietly, went to the window and opened it up as far as I could. I grabbed my bag and threw it down. I watched it land at the bottom of the tree that's in front of my room. I started to get out through the window and heard him say something. But I was too busy trying to get out. I quickly jumped to the ground and landed hard. I grabbed my bag and ran to the corner of the house. I looked and saw that it was clear. But as soon as I was about to start running to my car, he came out.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Katherine Elizabeth. You're going to stay here with me and do what women are supposed to do! Right now, I want you to do what I want and that's something quick and painless in my room tonight!"

"Damn it!" I exclaimed quietly. "Which way do I go?" I asked myself looking around. I started running when I saw that he was turning around. But the uneasy feeling started all over again when I heard him realizing that he's noticed me running. I looked back and saw him running after me.

I started running faster, not looking back and only focusing on getting away. I turned the corner quickly and and ran as if there was no tomorrow, holding on tightly to my bag. As I ran across the street, I ran towards a large crowd of teenagers that I saw on the sidewalk. I tried to blend in with them but I saw him looking around and spot me. He pushed his way through with a few of them getting annoyed that he did. I backed up and tried to run off but I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to try to hit the person in the face, only to have it grabbed by him.

"Are you seriously trying to run away from me right now? I raised you and your brothers. You're doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you except saying no! You never raised us. We raised ourselves. All you care about is booze and women. You never cared about us ever since Mom died. Why the hell do you care now all of a sudden?" I snapped.

I saw a look in his eyes that flashed to quickly for me to figure out what it was. He quickly hit me and pushed me down. Go find a place to stay tonight. You're not coming into my house tonight."

I looked around as he left to see if there was anyone around that I knew. I got up after a few minutes and fixed my shirt and pants. I swallowed and tasted a hint of blood. I touched the corner of my mouth and flinched a little when I did. I picked up my bag and started walking in the opposite direction. By the time midnight came, I was still walking around and it had started to rain. I didn't have an umbrella or anything else to help cover me except going underneath the small roofs of stores that were now closed for the night.

I called Alexandria, but she wouldn't pick up. I went by her apartment and she wouldn't answer. She didn't mention anything about going out tonight or spending the night anywhere. Matt's friend is over an hour away and I don't have my car and the next bus at the nearest bus station won't come until three in the morning. I found that out when I asked for a bus scheduale last week. I stayed in for a few more minutes to stay out of the rain. I was soaked and the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. I went back out and started walking in a random direction as if it was going to get somewhere. When I got to the next neighborhood, I saw, from a distance, someone pull up into their garage. I tried to get closer to see who it was. When I got closer, I saw Paul coming out of his car in his regular clothes and a bag from the local shop that's usually open at this time.

"Katherine?" He said when he saw me.

"Paul..." I said as I started crying. "...Please help me. He hit me and wanted...he wanted..." I tried to say in between sobs but couldn't. "Please help me."

I felt him put his arm around me and lead me to the door of his house quickly. Thank goodness I found someone tonight to help me out a little.

**A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews so far. I hope that they keep coming. I love getting reviews and reading what y'all thought about the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**PAUL**

I found Katherine outside in the rain when I got home. She was soaked from the rain. I took her in so she could get out of the rain. She stood by the door as if she didn't know what to do.

"Hey..." I said standing in front of her. I saw the corner of her mouth starting to bruise up a little and remembered when she said that he had hit her. "Do you have any extra pair of clothes in your bag?" I asked.

"Yeah. But they might be a bit wet if the rain got through the bag. All of my other clothes are at my house."

_She ran away. _I thought. "I'll go see if I can find you some dry clothes for you to put on so you can get out of those and get dry, alright?"

"Okay." She responded quietly.

"Let me show you around upstairs." I told her. She nodded and held on to my arm. "My room is right over there. It's the last room at the end of the hall. Their is a few extra bedrooms from here on out. The door's are all open. The bathrooms are right there near those three bedrooms over there." I told her and showed her. "You can go to which ever room you want. I'm going to find you something dry to change into."

"Alright." She responded. I went to my room and tried to see if there was anything that she would be willing to change into for the night. I couldn't find anything that might fit her style, but I was able to find something that she might be comfortable in.

I found her in a room near mine and saw her looking through her bag. I knocked lightly and she looked my way. "I found something. It might fit pretty big, but it's something."

"That's okay. Thank you. Do you have a towel or something I can dry with?" She asked. I got a towel for her.

"If you want to use the bathroom for anything, there's one right there across from this room. Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Where can I put my clothes so they can dry?" She asked.

"I have a washer and dryer downstairs. I'll dry them for you." I told her.

"No, that's okay. I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll do it when I finish up here." She replied. I closed her door and let her get herself together. I went downstairs about a half an hour lataer when I heard something downstairs. I saw her by the washer and dryer. I walked up behind her, not taking my eyes off of her once. She turned around and gasped.

"It's just me. I was just going to check on you." I told her. I saw her relax and lean against the wall. She touched the bruise that was starting to become a little bit more evident and flinched. I walked up to her.

"Let me see." I told her, moving her hand out of the way a little. "He hit you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded quietly and looked down.

"What did he want you to do?"

She looked like she was about to say something but then started crying again. I held her and tried to calm her down.

"I hate him." She said in between sobs. "I never want to go back. I can't. Please don't let me go back, Paul. Please." as she cried even harder and grabbed on to my shirt. I let her cry it out and held her the entire time just wanting to help her out. I didn't think that he was this bad. I was finally able to get her to sleep when she laid down in her room. As she slept, I ran my fingers through her hair and saw something on her wrist. I looked more closely and saw that it said "Faith".One would look at her and think that she has a life that she's happy with. But now, it's obvious that her life is far from happy.

**KATHERINE **

I woke up the next day in a bed different from mine. In a room that was different from mine. I then remembered last night. Paul took me in and he helped me through the night. He made sure I was dry, and warm and felt comfortable. Paul held me while I cried and stayed with me until I fell asleep. Paul was so sweet last night and willing to listen to everything that I had to say. I smiled at the thought that he took care of me and let me stay the night with him. I got up and noticed the small bruise that I had on the corner of my mouth from yesterday. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I hated that I had to go through what Eric had put me through. I can't even believe that he wanted to do that last night.

I went and took a shower and cried my eyes out again as if last night wasn't enough. I came out about an hour later and fixed myself up. I walked out of my room and saw that Paul's door was open. I walked to his room and went inside after hesitating a bit. I looked around a bit and just wanted to stay in his room. His room just has this warmness and this cozy feeling to it that I just fell in love with. He had a huge bathroom connected to his already huge room. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked towards the direction it was coming from and saw Paul standing by the door and smiling making me smile back.

"Um, I was just looking around." I told him.

"You like it so far?" He asked.

"Yeah. Very much." I replied looking at him suddenly realizing that I might have been talking about him instead of the house. He didn't have a shirt on and was only in his sweats. I mean, I've seen him plenty of times on television with his ring gear so it should not be getting me this crazy and making me feel like I'm drooling at the sight of him being without his shirt.

He smiled as he walked up to me. "Are you feeling better today?" He asked when he reached me.

"A little bit." When in reality I still wanted to just break down and cry again. "I still don't want to go back."

"I won't make you." He said shortly after. "But how are we gonna get the rest of your things?"

"It's okay. I'll stay with my friend until I find another place to go." I told him.

"No. I'm not leaving you here with him still walking around as if everything is okay, Katherine. He already hurt you once. He'll do it again if he sees you. I'm not letting him hurt you again."

I looked at Paul and saw something in him that made him look different, but in a good way. He seemed protective of me and wanting to take care of me.

"Paul, you don't have to."

"But I want to." He responded. "I'm going to keep you safe. Whether he likes it or not."

I looked down because for some reason I just felt scared of my feelings for him that were developing. I then remembered what Alexandria said the last time that we talked. She said to just let it happen. I felt Paul grab my face with his hands, lifting my face up to look at him.

"I'm not going to force you. At least stay here while I'm gone if you don't come with me. He won't know that you're with me, let alone staying here." He said as he looked at me. "At least do that. I'm not letting you go back to him or that house. Not after what he did to you."

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. He was being protective and I liked that.

**_Later that week..._**

I've spent the entire week with Paul and keeping in touch with my brother and Alexandria. I told them both what had happened and they're both pretty upset and Eric and what he wanted and did. My brother is going to move out and into his friends house for now until he can get on his own two feet. I was able to get Matt to also bring over a few of my things before he left so I wouldn't have to go back, which I thank him dearly for. If only I can find a way to get my car, that would be perfect. I don't have to depend on others to get around.

I sat in bed in the room that I've been staying in at Paul's house and I was about to finish getting ready for later tonight for when Paul and I go out. I was nervous and a bit excited. These past week, him and I have spent almost our entire time together and it has been the best time that I've had since running away, so to say, from home. I haven't heard from Eric since that night but I have heard that he has been asking for me and wondering where I've been and where I currently am. Though no one I know, even Matt and Alexandria, have told him where I am, he's not giving up on looking for me. It's even said that he supposedly wants to apologize for what he did. But I will not budge at all. I'm staying where I feel that I am safe and comfortable and right now, that's with Paul. I sighed and finished getting ready for tonight. Paul should be home soon anyways.

**PAUL **

I got home a little late today because of the meeting I had that ran a little late today which is the last thing I wanted. I was taking Katherine out tonight and I didn't want to be late in getting home today. We've been spending almost all of our time together and I really liked it. I like being with her and how I feel when I am. I passed by the room that she was in and heard the radio playing.

"Katherine, I'm home." I said near her door. She opened and poked her head through the door.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey." I replied smiling back. "I made it home on time today."

"Good." She said with a small giggle. "I would be highly upset if you weren't."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied giggling.

I chuckled and smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay. But first, close your eyes."

I looked at her wondering what she was up to but I closed my eyes anyways. I felt her hand on my arm and felt her kiss my cheek.

"Okay, open your eyes." I heard her say. She was back in the room, poking her head out of the door, smiling.

I smiled. "That was nice." I heard myself say quietly.

She must have heard me say that because she smiled. "Now go get ready."

I touched her chin with my finger and went to my room. As rough as it might have been for her these past few days, she looks like she's been relaxing and taking it easy which is what I want her to be doing and to not worry about her step-father.

_**A few hours later...**_

**KATHERINE**

When I got ready and looked in the mirror. I looked at every single detail I could see in how I looked. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a peach colored blouse that even though was casual, it showed off my figure. I had my hair out and straightened out neatly. I put on my favorite perfume and put on my favorite bracelet. I put on a pair of black, slim boots that reached my ankle. I walked out of the room when I was completely ready to go and I saw Paul when I did. He looked gorgeous in his black, muscle shirt, jeans and sneakers with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"You look beautiful." He said when he saw me.

I couldn't help but smile and feel butterflies again in my stomach. Damn butterflies. "Thank you." I replied as I started to feel my cheeks grow warm. I looked down at my shoes, hoping that he wouldn't see, but I guess it didn't help because I heard him chuckle.

"Alright. Come on." He said as he put his hand on the small of my back as we went down the stairs. We decided to go to the movies tonight and our conversation that we had along the way in the car, was far from boring. He made me laugh the entire time and couldn't keep a straight face on.

**ERIC **

I'm going to find that little brat no matter what I have to go through to get her, let alone to her. She's not getting away from me. Not that easily. I don't care what it is that I have to go through to get her back to me. Even if it takes trying to bribe her with her car that's still in front of my house. I decided that I'd go to the movies tonight. Maybe I'd have a chance of seeing Katherine there tonight with a friend of hers. When I got there, I spotted her within a few minutes of being there. She was playing a game but when I got closer, she was definitely with someone which was also not much of a surprise to me either.

It looked like the game was over because she hugged the person. When they let go, I saw that it was a guy. He seemed pretty big, but not intimidating from where I stood and watched. So she's here on a date then it seems. I now know that she's been spending time with this guy. But where has she been staying? She was only allowed to stay the night somewhere the night that I told her to stay somewhere because she wasn't allowed home until the next day.

I now had another reason to have her back home. She knows she's not allowed to date without my permission. Especially if I don't accept the guy that she wants to date. That is unacceptable to me. Something really has to be done now to get her back in my care. I don't care how old she is. She belongs to me. Not anybody else.

**What will happen now that Eric has seen Katherine and the one person that she in reality spends almost all of her time with? What plan does he have in mind to try to get her back with him? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story as well as putting this story on their Favorites and Alerts. **

**Chapter 4**

**PAUL**

"I let you beat me." I told her when we finished a racing game.

"Yeah right. I beat you because I'm simply better." She replied with a big smile. It was that kind of smile that I just couldn't help but to smile back to. I just wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I felt her arms go around me tightly and I hugged her back. We both pulled back and our eyes locked again like it had did the day that her and I went out to lunch. I kept my arms around her not wanting to let her go. I finally have to admit to myself that I'm getting crazy about her and I can already tell that I can't stop it. But I don't want to. We heard a loud commotion by one of the games that were near by and caused us to break the stare.

I cleared my throat as I looked around. When I looked past Katherine's shoulder, I see a man who had his sight set in our direction. I don't think I've ever seen him before but he was sure looking our way as if he knew Katherine. I brushed it off and put my attention back to her. I smiled when I saw her walking to the photo booth. I followed her and she pulled me in when she grabbed my hand.

"We're taking pictures." She told me giggling as she had me sit in the seat and she sat in my lap. When we finished setting up the camera, we took what seemed like dozens of pictures. We both kept a fair amount of pictures when we were done.

My phone rang a few minutes later and I had to take the call when I saw that it was from the office no matter how much I didn't want to take it. After I hung up, the same guy I noticed earlier came up to me. He stood in front of me and said nothing.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

He stared at me a little while longer before saying anything. "I want Katherine back to where she belongs. That's with me."

"Katherine doesn't belong anywhere near you. She belongs somewhere safe and away from you." I shot back.

"Oh." He said. "I see that Katherine has someone protecting her now. Well let me tell you something, Sir. She'll be protected alright. But it'll be with me. She belongs to me. She also knows that I don't allow her to date especially if I don't know the guy."

"Let me tell you something, Sir, she will not be going back to you. Katherine, I'm sure, has gone through enough hell with you. She doesn't need anymore of it. Now you leave her the hell alone and make sure you never go anywhere near you. Do you understand me?" I told him in all seriousness. I wasn't going to let this woman be hurt by him anymore.

**KATHERINE **

I was starting to look for Paul when I saw him talking to a guy who's back was towards me. I saw him getting upset and heard him say that he doesn't want him to go anywhere near me after hearing my name. I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop knowing without a doubt that it had to be Eric. Did he know I would be here?

I saw Paul look past his shoulders and see me looking on. He must have noticed the look on my face as I started backing up. I quickly ran into one of the theaters near by and saw him come in a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around me quickly when he saw me.

"Paul, how did he find me? I didn't tell him where I was or who I was going to be with." I told him digging my face into his shirt.

"I don't know." I heard him say softly. He started rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

"This night was supposed to be a good night. Not ruined because of him." I said, trying to not raise my voice. "Paul, I don't know what to do."

"You wanna go somewhere else tonight?" He asked.

"No." I replied looking up at him. "I still wanna do what we planned. But I seriously hate that guy and can't stand even the sight of him."

"I'll keep an eye out for him. You're going to be safe. Alright?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the theater and back to where the games were at. I saw Eric walking around in the distance when we got to the games and just wanted to curl up or even get away. Why the hell is he around for? Why can't he understand that I want to be left alone?

"Hey..." I heard Paul say. I looked up at him and felt his big, strong arm wrap around my waist. "...Let's not worry about him tonight. Let's just have a good time without letting him ruin it."

Suddenly, I got those crazy butterflies again that I seemed to be getting almost all the time with him. I liked getting them but I'm realizing that I am getting feelings for this guy. I can't seem to help it or fight it. I felt his hand on my waist which only did nothing but intensify those crazy little butterflies. But the truth is, that even though it's causing butterflies, I can't help but like it. I can't seem to help but feel a sense of safety in his arms, let alone when I'm with him.

When it was almost time for the movie to start, we finished playing one last game and went to the concession stand to get some snacks. When we got into the theater, Eric was nowhere in sight and I let out a breath of relief knowing that he wasn't in there. I picked the seats and Paul followed me and sat next to me quickly.

I always had a habit of not eating the snacks until the movie started, so I just grabbed his hand and started randomly tracing the lines in the palm of his hand. His hand felt rough and were big. I looked up at him and saw him looking at what I was doing as he smiled. I kept tracing the lines on the palm of his hand and put my head on his shoulder, not paying much attention to the previews that were still showing and he let me. I felt him kiss my head softly several times. I wasn't complaining one bit. As tough as Paul may seem on television and to others, the side I'm seeing lately is something different. A sweet and protective side to him that just helps me fall for him even more.

_**Two hours later...**_

**PAUL **

Katherine and I were going to dinner after the movies. This has to be the most amazing I've had with a female since my divorce from Stephanie was finalized a few years ago. Everything comes out naturally when I'm with her and when I'm away from her, she's all I want to think about. She had her arm hooked on mine as we were walking around a bit before going to eat something. I would look over to her several times and smiled each time that I did.

When we got to where we were going to eat, I had stepped away for a few minutes when Stephanie, for some reason, wanted to call me. I argued with her for a bit over the phone, which wasn't anything new. We always argued with each other. We can't have a decent conversation with each other. When I got off the phone to go back to Katherine, I saw Eric walking towards her. Once she saw him, I saw panic on her face as she started looking around. I rushed over to her, hoping that I'd get there before he did.

"I need to talk to her. Now." Said Eric when he got to where we were.

"You're not going anywhere near her." I told him, standing in front of her.

He gave a small chuckle. "That's funny. Because I do recall saying that she belongs to me."

"I don't belong to anyone." I heard her say behind me. "Just leave me alone Eric. Don't you understand that I just want to be away from you?" She asked.

"You're never going to be away from me. You know why? Because you'll always be with me. I'm not letting you go." He responded to her.

I saw him step closer and I got in his face. I saw a few people starting to stare and wonder what was going on. But at that moment, all I cared about was Katherine's safety and her being away from him.

"Let's just go somewhere else." I heard her whisper in my ear. "Let's just go."

"You should listen to whatever she's telling you." Eric said. "You don't want to keep going in a losing fight."

"He's not losing anything." Snapped Katherine. "I'm not leaving him and I'm sure as hell not going back to you. You can go to hell Eric."

**KATHERINE **

I grabbed my things and stormed out of the restaurant not bothering to look if Paul was behind me or still inside with Eric. I spotted Paul's car and made a beeline towards it. He came up to me a few minutes later and I was about to lose it, wanting to cry.

"He ruined tonight. I can't believe that he's actually looking for me and wanting for me to go back to him and live in that hell hole of a place." I told him feeling a lump in my throat. "Why do I have to keep dealing with him? I just want him to go away." I added feeling frustrated. I looked up at Paul who was now stroking my cheek. I leaned in a little to his touch and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking straight at me still. The way he looked at me, drove me crazy. The warmth that I got from his eyes and how I just couldn't help but look back and get lost in them. I suddenly felt the urge to grab his face with my hands and kiss him right then and there.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I'm sorry that it was ruined. If I can make it up to you, I can." I told him hoping he wouldn't be upset at how the date is turning out. The more I kept thinking how I didn't want him upset, that I started blabbing on at how sorry I was about what Eric has done and said to him and how I'm sorry about how it might have messed up tonight.

Before I knew it, Paul grabbed my face with his hands and I felt his lips moving against mine shortly after. After realizing a few seconds later, I gave in. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss moving my lips against his. I put my hands on his waist as we kept kissing. The kiss definitely had sparks and was hot. I moaned when he pulled away, after what seemed like forever, wanting more of his kiss. I took a few seconds before opening my eyes and feeling the warmth rush to my cheeks. I sure wasn't expecting that, as much as I wanted to kiss him.

"Wanna finish our date?" he asked smiling. I smiled back and nodded wanting to finish this date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter**

**CHAPTER 4**

**KATHERINE **

Paul and I got back to his house a while after midnight. Thankfully, Eric hasn't shown his face around after we last saw him in the restaurant. Hopefully he doesn't show back up, but knowing him and seeing what he did tonight, I won't be surprised if he did. When I got to my room, I turned around to face Paul.

"Thanks for tonight. The moments without Eric were really nice and fun." I told him standing by the doorway. I loved how I could be myself around him and have him be okay with it.

He smiled that smile that's starting to drive me crazy. "I'm glad you had a good time...when Eric wasn't around."

I started apologizing again for what Eric had done and the fact that he was around. At last, I found myself blabbing on like I had in the parking lot earlier when we left the restaurant.

"Kat..." He said grabbing my face in his hands. I stopped talking and looked up at him. "...It's okay. The next time something happens when it comes to Eric and you...I'm doing something about it. No matter what because he's not getting anywhere near you."

I smiled up at him. He kissed my forehead and and gave me that smile again. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me still smiling as our lips met for a kiss. Like earlier, in the parking lot, we didn't fight it. This time, the kiss was sweet but still had sparks. When we both pulled away, I realized that we were both smiling from ear to ear. He gave me one more kiss and winked at me. Now that just drove me absolutely insane.

"Night." I told him when he did, not being able to take this smile off my face.

"Night." He replied back grinning. He leaned in giving me another kiss and grinned as he went to his room. I went into mine and closed my door. I was seriously on cloud nine from that kiss and wouldn't come down for probably the whole night.

**_Later this week..._  
**

This week so far has been amazing. I've been getting more of Paul's kisses and more of his winks and more dates whether it be lunch or dinner or even breakfast. Each day that came, I couldn't wait to see him when he got out of work at the WWE Headquarters and I got to spend more time with him.

"You okay?" I asked Paul when he was sitting quietly on the couch, watching television. He patted the spot next to him, wanting me to sit next to him. Again, he looks amazingly hot with sweats and a wife beater on.

"I gotta go out on the road for the next few days."

"Oh. You have to?" I asked not wanting him to go.

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

"Can I go with you?" I asked suddenly kind of shocked that I asked him that.

He looked over at me. "You really want to?"

"Yeah. I don't feel comfortable being around here by myself with Eric walking around wanting me to go back to him and besides...we'll be together." I told him. He grinned at the last part.

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow. So start packing up a few things as soon as you can. You're coming with me."

I grinned when he said that and threw my arms around him. I gave him little kisses and felt him smile each time with each kiss. I spent all of the next day packing what I would need for the amount of days that I was going to be with Paul. I was excited about going with him. I was going to be with him and away from Eric and this place that I seemed to so desperately wanted to get away from for as long as I can remember.

Over the course of the next two months, I traveled with Paul whenever he went out on the road. He even helped me get an apartment of my own when we were back in Connecticut. I even made some new friends out on the road with Paul. Mainly, some of the Divas and Ted Dibiase's girlfriend, April. The two of us have become like the best of friends over the last couple of weeks that we've known each other. She's from a small town in Florida and she has long hair with a skin tone that's like ivory. We've been inseperable since the day that her and I met.

"So how's everything between you and Mr. COO?" she asked when we went out to grab some lunch at the food place in the mall in St. Louis.

"Everything's been going perfect. It's only been two months but it's the best two months that I've had in a long time."

"Have you heard about that Eric guy that you told me about?"

"I've heard that he's still asking about me and still wanting me to go back to what used to be my house." I told her.

"You should get some kind of protection from him other than Paul and you being out on the road with him so much."

"I know. Do we need some kind of proof for that other than Eric doing the things that he's doing?"

"Don't know about that. But maybe we can ask around to see just in case you ever decide that you want to." She told me eating a fry.

"So how about you and Ted? How are things going with you two?" I asked trying to change the subject, not wanting to talk about Eric.

"It's been going great so far. It's been a bit rough a couple of times along the way but I couldn't ask for better."

"I'm happy for the two of you. You two seem very happy with each other." I told her.

"Thank you and we are. But you and Paul seem that way two. Have the two of you gotten to that point in the relationship yet?" She asked.

I looked at her trying to get what she was asking about. "Oh, that..." When I figuered it out. "No." I said quietly. "I want it to be at the right time and with the right person. I mean, there have been times when we've gotten almost there, but it didn't keep going." I added.

"What if Paul _is _the right person?" She asked.

"Then all I'll need is for the right time to come and I need to be in love with him."

"Like you already aren't." She said quickly after.

I felt my face grow warm. "It's only been two months."

"But you're falling for him pretty hard, aren't you?"

"And quickly." I added quietly.

**PAUL **

I got back to my hotel room and saw Katherine walking around the room. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her just like I always do when I see her.

"Hey you." She said with a smile when she saw me.

"Hey baby." I replied with a smile of my own and with a kiss. "What you up to?" I asked, following her to the living room.

"Feeling silly." She said with a small giggle. I looked over at her and saw her randomly dancing around and pulling me by my hands to dance around with her. I said no at first but then I just joined in. I find myself happy whenever I'm with her. I never want to leave when we're together. She's the only person I ever find myself wanting to be with. I can't remember the last time I had a relationship where I had this much fun in it.

I suddenly picked her up and took her to the bedroom. I laid her down and heard her giggle when we I got in. She pulled me to her by my shirt and we couldn't help but kiss. A few minutes into it, we heard a knock at the door. We both tried to ignore it but the person at the door kept on insisting.

"Who the hell could that be?" I growled quietly.

"Hey," I heard Katherine say quietly. I looked at her when I felt her hand on the side of my face. "It's okay. Maybe we can finish it another time. Like...maybe tonight or something?"

"I'm remembering that." I told her smiling.

She giggled softly. "Now go get the door before before they hurt they're hand trying to get you to come out."

I got up and went to the door wondering who it could be that wanted to, so eagerly, see me for something. I looked through the peephole and didn't recognize the person at the door. I opened it just a bit and stuck just my head out.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked. It was a tall guy. Maybe a little taller than I was, but slim, yet with an athletic build.

"I'm looking for a Paul Levesque." He said with a deep voice.

I looked at him curiously. "That's me. Who wants to know?"

He dug in his pocket and took out what seemed to be somewhat of a note. "I was told to give this note to a Paul Levesque." He said as he handed the note to me.

"Who is this from?" I asked taking it. "And why?"

"I was told to leave it anonymous." He responded.

"No seriously, who is this from and why do this person want me to have it?" I asked again.

"Sir, like I told you, I was told to leave the person anonymous. But I can tell you that this person wants you to have it. It's a must that you do."

"Then tell me why I have to have this note." I replied. "What's so important that I can't be told verbally instead of a note?"

"I do not know exactly what is in this note. But it's best if you read it. You'll then know what it is that's so important for you to know from this person."

I looked back and forth between the guy and the note in my hand that he gave me. "Do you at least know what it's about?"

"Sir,you're just going to have to read the note. That's about all the information that I'm able to give you on this. I'm sorry."

"How do I know if I need to talk to this person?"

"Sir, it may depend on what's said in the note. Now I have to leave. But you have a good day."

I was about to say something else but he started to walk away. I growled slightly and in frustration and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" I heard a voice behind me ask. It was Katherine standing by the door to the bedroom. She was getting ready to leave.

"It was some guy wanting to give me this note." I told her.

"About what?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have to read it to find out apparently. Where you headed to?"

"Me and April are going out for a girl's night out tonight. So I'm gonna go get ready."

"I can help you get ready." I told her with a smirk as I walked towards her.

She grinned. "I'm sure you can. But we decided on a certain time. So I'm going to go."

"Alright." I told her as I put my arms around her.

"But I'll drop by later tonight on our way back to come see you." She said.

"Deal." I told her as I leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I'll see you later." She said with a smile when we both pulled away.

"See you later." I repeated giving her another kiss before she left. I closed the door behind her, now thinking about the note that I still had from the guy who's name I didn't even know. I went to the living room and ordered something to eat and called over a few friends that I've known for a few years that are here tonight for a few of the shows. I was going to read this note. It was the only way, or so it seems, that I would be able to get some answers.

**A/N: What is in this note that was given to Paul? What does it contain and who is it from? Why must Paul have this note and read what it says? What is behind the reason for the note and it's importance to whomever sent this mysterious guy to give it to Paul? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so, so, very much to those who have reviewed on the last chapter and all throughout the story as well! **

**Chapter 6**

**KATHERINE **

"So he just got this note?" Asked April as we were on our way to the movies.

"Yeah. I heard him talking to someone at the door and when I asked what it was all about, he said that it was someone who wanted him to have this note but that he didn't know who it was from or what it was about." I replied.

"That's weird. Do you think it has anything to do with Eric or someone who might now him and agree with his stupidity?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. Other than him asking for me and where I'm at, he's left us alone. I haven't seen him since that day that me and Paul first went out on a date. I've been hoping ever since that he doesn't show up again. We've been doing perfectly fine without him. We don't need him messing anything up. Especially between Paul and I."

But on the rest of the way there, I did keep thinking about it being a possibility that it could be Eric that's doing this. But why? After two months of not seeing him, why does he have to show up? Besides, nobody that Paul and I know told Eric or anyone that might have any contact with him about our where abouts. They don't know the hotels we stay in let alone what city we'll be in next. By the time he reads whatever sites manage to get where we'll be at next, he won't have to time get there. We'll be gone by the time that he does. Heck, no matter where he sees where we'll be at, he won't get there in time to even reach me. So where the hell did he find out where Paul was at if this is really him in the works? I guess that he hasn't learned from the last time when Paul wanted to beat the crap out of him to get him to leave me alone.

**PAUL **

"Explain this to me again." Said Shawn who surprised me by coming tonight. "You don't know who the guy is that gave it to you."

"Again...I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before." I replied. "He wouldn't even tell me who the hell the person is who's sending me this note."

"Have you read it yet?" He asked.

"I'm about to." I said as I was opening it up to read it. After I read it, I threw it at the table in anger.

"Wait, what's said in it?" He asked when I did.

"Read it." Is all I told him. I saw him take it and got up and started walking around the living room.

"Wait, Paul, you can't really think that this is true." I heard him say. "This is just something that's written that supposedly claims this. We don't know if this is true or not."

"What if it is Shawn?" I asked.

"You can't assume that. Find out who's the source of this note. Find out the reason behind it and find out if there is any truth to any of it. Don't leave it at you thinking that it's completely true when it might not even have any truth behind it. What if you're getting yourself all worked up with it being completely false?"

"What if it is true? I don't want that happening again." I responded to him.

"I know you don't. I wouldn't want to either. But you have to find out if there is any truth to it. Show it and ask. Then go see for yourself with whoever it is that wanted you to have this note."

I sat back down on the couch and ran my hands over my face.

"I, personally, don't trust whoever is behind this. The fact that we don't know who's writing this note and why makes it easier to not trust them."

"That doesn't mean that it won't stay in my mind, Shawn."

"Paul..." He said with a straight face. "I'm not asking or telling you to get this off your mind."

"So then what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you have to find out who's behind this and why. But first, find out the truth."

**KATHERINE**

"Kat!" I heard April exclaim. I looked over at her direction and saw her holding something in her hand. When I walked over, she had a brand new IPad in her hands.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"That."

I looked at where she was pointing to and saw that she got it from a machine where you have to try to get what it is that you want.

"We're so sharing." I told her when I saw that there were no more in the machine.

As we started to work on it and see how it worked, I got a text. I smiled when I saw that it was from Paul.

"_I miss you. See you soon. Paul." _

"Lover boy." I heard April say near me. I felt my face grow warm.

"He's just saying that he misses me." I told her. "But I can't help but wonder about that note."

"I'm sure it's nothing Katherine." She told me reassuringly.

"I know. But what if it's someone that has something to do with Eric? He has a bunch of friends back in Connecticut."

"But even if he was to know what city we're in, how does he know that you're there with Paul? He won't get there in time to get to you."

"But he can send his friends for him to get to me. I just hope that it really has nothing to do with Eric. I don't know what I'll do if it's him that's behind this. I can't take it."

We got back to the hotel a few hours later. When we got to the elevator, I remembered that I told Paul that I was going to go see him when we came back. I pressed the button for his floor and got off when it got there. April insisted on walking me so I let her.

We got to his door and it opened up to a smiling Paul. But it wasn't my smile. It wasn't the same as always and I automatically knew that something was bothering him. April left after a few minutes and said she'd be in her room if anything. I just wanted to know if Paul was okay.

"What's wrong?" I asked when we went to the living room and I sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him confused. "Tell you about what? Paul, what are you talking about?"

He took a paper that seemed to have gone through being folded and crumbled up to being folded again. He handed it to me, though I was still confused on what he was talking about.

"This is the note that was given to me before you left. Mind telling me what it's about?" He asked in a low voice.

As I read, I could feel my heart drop:

_'Mr. Levesque,  
I'm sorry that I'm the one that might have to inform you of what I'm about to tell you. I know that you might not know me. I admit, that I don't know you well either. But from sources, I know that you're dating a woman named Katherine. I hate to admit that there is something that she's doing behind your back and it is only a matter of time before it gets out. It will be either from her or from someone else. Though you and I don't know each other all to well, maybe not even at all, I feel as if it's only right that I be the person that let's you know._

_Ms. Katherine has been unfaithful to you Mr. Levesque. I have seen her with other guys. Now I am not one hundred percent sure of her relationships with these men. But I am sure of how many times I have seen them with her. I also am sure that it has been throughout the time frame that you and her have been together. I know what happened with your previous relationship. I'm willing to help you to not have it happen again.  
-Anonymous' _

"Paul, you can't seriously believe what this note is saying." I told him as I finished reading it.

"I can't?" He asked.

"Yes. You can't. I mean, why would I ever be unfaithful to you?" I asked him.

"You tell me Katherine."

"How about I tell you this, I've been through enough things in my life. When I'm finally happy, something always comes along to ruin it. Now you want to believe this instead of the one person who's telling you the truth about?"

"You know what I've been through with my last relationship..."

"That doesn't mean that I'll do the same thing. I'm not Stephanie. I would never do that to you and for you to think that because of lies from someone that you might not even know hurts!" I yelled at him not standing up. "Because of lies that you want to believe from a stupid note from someone you might not know, you don't want to believe your own girlfriend. You think that everyone you're in a relationship will do the same thing to you? Guess what Paul, I won't and I never will."

**PAUL **

I could see that she was starting to hurt. I took the note and read it again.

"Paul, I'm with you every single day. When we're not together, I'm with April or one of the Divas. If I stay home in Connecticut, I'm with some of my best girlfriends and with my brother. Mind you, he's staying over at his friends house until he can get up on his own two feet. You know almost every single one of my friends to date. They know we're together. So you're going to believe this because of what?"

I looked back up at her and saw pain in her eyes. "Katherine..." I started to say.

"You're going to let a note full of lies mess up what you and I have?" She asked. "If I have to prove to you that I'm not that kind of person because you can't see that for yourself over some stupid lies, then I don't know what I have to tell you other than you might not know me like I thought you did. Hell, you might not even trust me as much as I thought you did."

"Katherine wait." I said when she was starting to grab her things.

"What, Paul?" She said looking at me straight in the face. "I've been completly honest and faithful to you since day one. Why are you letting this mess it all up?"

She pushed past me and slammed the door on her way out. "What the hell just happened?" I asked myself out loud. I grabbed the key to the room and left to go after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

**KATHERINE **

"Katherine!" I heard Paul yell from behind when I was on my way to the elevator. I kept going, not looking back.

I got to the elevator and it just couldn't come fast enough after I pressed the button. I couldn't believe that Paul would rather believe what a note says, from someone he doesn't know, than his own girlfriend. It hurt knowing that he did and I'm here wondering, what, if anything, did I do wrong to make him think that I would ever lie and be unfaithful to him.

"Katherine!" I heard him yell again as I got into the elevator. I didn't realize the tears until the doors closed completely. I heard something hit the doors when the elevator went up, which I assumed was Paul and felt the tears running down my face as I closed my eyes.

"Paul..." I barely heard myself say and barely above a whisper. I tried to get myself together as I walked out of the elevator. I was rooming with April and I didn't want anyone knowing that I was crying.

I took the room key out of my purse after what seemed like a much longer walk than usual from the elevator to the room and got in after I swiped.

"That was fast." I heard April say from the room. I walked to where she was in an attempt to show her that I was fine. "What happened?" She asked when she saw me. "You look like you were crying."

Right then and there, I had felt the threat of tears and a lump in my throat telling me that I was close to crying all over again.

"The note that I said was given to Paul before I left to get ready is part of it." I told her trying to hold back the tears.

"Were you able to read it?" She asked.

"It basically said that whoever wrote it knows that him and I are together and that the person who wrote it wanted to let Paul know that I'm being unfaithful and that supposedly I'm with other guys behind his back when he's not around."

"But you've been faithful to him throughout the entire relationship. Where would the person get that idea that you weren't?"

"I don't know, April. Paul himself doesn't even know still, who wrote the note. But what hurts me more than anything..." I started to say as I felt tears fill my eyes. "...Is that Paul would rather believe that note than me."

"What?"

"I told him the truth. I always do. He knows almost every single one of my friends and I told him who I always hang out with when I'm not with him and when I'm not on the road with him. The only guy that I'm with when I'm back in Connecticut is my brother. The guys here that I am friends with, know that Paul and I are together. I would never cheat on him. I'm not Stephanie. I'm me. I would never do that to him, April. Never. Why doesn't he believe me?" I asked her as tears ran down my face and I started crying again.

I felt her hug me tightly, letting me cry. I never thought that he would ever believe someone who tells him that I'm being unfaithful, let alone that I would ever do that him.

**PAUL**

I had called Shawn to tell him what had happened and he couldn't believe it himself. I knew he told me that I should find out first before thinking that there was any truth to it. But I just couldn't. Then I tell Katherine about it and things went even further south than what I had expected to.

I went to open the door when I heard a knock. I wasn't in the mood for anything or anyone right now but I went, hoping that it was Katherine at the door. But it wasn't.

"How could you not believe her?" Asked April when I opened the door. "Don't you trust her?"

"April, please. I need to talk to her. I want to explain..."

"Explain what?" I heard another voice say nearby. I looked and saw Katherine. She had changed clothes and looked like she had been crying which killed me and knowing that I was the reason behind why she was crying killed me even more.

"Can I explain?" I asked her. She looked at me for a few minutes without saying anything.

"April, can I talk to him by myself? I'll go back to the room in a bit."

"Alright."

Then she turned her attention to me. "But I still think you're a jerk for thinking that she would ever do that. How dare you believe that? Are you crazy? Did you bump your head on something this morning?" She said as she walked away and I sighed as she did. Can this day get any worse that how it's going so far?

Katherine walked in and walked to the living room. I followed her and saw next to her on the couch.

"Talk." She simply said when I did.

"Kat, I'm so sorry. I should have believed you completely when you said that you didn't do that and that you would never do anything like that."

"What happened to trusting me? I mean you did trust me right?" She asked.

"Yeah and I still do..."

"Yet you believed the lies rather than the truth. Seriously? I would never do that to you so never think that I ever would." She snapped. "Paul, it hurts knowing that you think that I would ever do such a thing. I'm not Stephanie."

"I never said you were."

"Then why would you think that what that note said has any truth to it?" She asked quickly.

"Look, I even ripped up the paper..."

**KATHERINE **

He went to the trash can that was in the living room in an attempt to look for pieces of it.

"I really did rip it up. After I came back, I took it and...it's in here somewhere." I heard him say as he was looking and trying to put the pieces of paper together. "Please believe me. It's in here...I...I can't lose you. I don't want to. I can't." As he kept looking. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry. I'm sorry. I can't lose you."

The last part got to me more than anything else he's said tonight. The fear that I heard in his voice when he said that got to me. Paul is scared of losing me.

"Hey..." I said trying to get his attention. "...Paul."

He looked up at me and I saw something in his eyes that I never saw before in them. I couldn't explain it but I liked it. I got up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." I told him pulling him up and letting him follow me. We closed the door behind us when we got to the bedroom.

"You're never going to lose me." I told him taking his face in my hands. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly when I did."But for one second, don't ever think that I would ever do anything to hurt you. Please don't ever think that."

I looked him straight in the eye as I said that and he nodded in agreement. "I can't lose you Kat. I need you."

I turned off the lights and let the light from outside illuminate the room through the windows. Though it was cloudy and storming, it didn't matter at the time. The special moment could be now.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter may contain some mature content. **_

**Chapter 8**

_"Paul..." softly moaning as I keep squeezing his hands. I arched my back into him and digging my nails in his back. "Oh God...Paul..." moaning a little louder as I scratch his back and slide my head back feeling him move against me even more. _

**KATHERINE **

I wake up the next day and I actually feel good. I look around and see that April isn't here and that I'm not even in the room that her and I are sharing. I feel and see a strong arm wrapped around me tightly. I smile when I realize that it's Paul and when I remember last night. Feeling his hands everywhere as well as his lips and feeling his skin against mine felt amazing. I thought that we would barely get a wink of sleep after we kept going again and again. He was gentle at first, probably because he didn't want to hurt me. But at times, during and afterwards, his rough side came out and I liked that side to him too.

I felt him nuzzle my neck which caused me to smile. I turned around to face him and saw him give me a sleepy smile which I was hoping was because of me as well as his messy hair.

"You're really adorable all sleepy looking like that." I told him smiling up at him while I ran my fingers through his hair.

He gave me a big grin and leaned his head down and kissed me, giving me little butterflies when he did. "I have someone to thank for that." I heard him say when he pulled away. Now it was my turn to grin up at him.

"I believe that I will be having that magic in me from here on out." I told him still grinning.

"I'm not complaining." He replied smoothly.

"Sure you're not." I said giving him a playful little push.

"Come on, I want to finish making up for how much of a jerk I was last night with the whole note thing." He told me more seriously.

"You're not finished huh?" I asked.

"Probably haven't even started." He replied as he got out of bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I sat up. Seeing him without any clothes on at all, whatsoever, like I did last night made me really want to enjoy the view. He walked into the bathroom and I heard him turn the shower on. He came back to the room and picked me up. I squealed in surprise when he did that and wrapped my arms around his neck to secure that I wasn't going to fall knowing that he wouldn't let me.

I went back to my room that I shared with April about two hours later with a towel in my hand trying to dry my hair a bit. I swiped the key and went in. It was quiet when I did so I assumed that maybe she was still sleeping or went out with Ted.

"How long was that talk?" I heard someone ask as I walked be her bed to get to mine. I jumped a little not expecting to hear someone and turned around quickly. "And that shower?" she asked when she saw the towel and how wet my hair still was.

"Jeez, April." Putting my hand on my chest and feeling my heart racing in my chest.

"So I stayed the night with him. I'm sorry I didn't call." I told her.

"It's okay. You and Mr. COO were busy last night." She replied smiling with that look in her eye.

I felt my face grow warm when she said the last part. I heard her gasp and turned around and went to the counter to see a red face.

"You and Paul...?" I heard her say to me.

"I didn't say that." I replied a little too quickly. I went to the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

"But you did." Said April as she followed me. I looked at her from the mirror and saw my face get red again as I smiled. I put the blow dryer up and tried to cover my face.

I took my face out of my hands and took a deep breath. "Okay. So we did." I told her and I couldn't help but smile as I did.

"And that looks like a shirt that he'd wear." She added with the same look in her eye. I smiled because I knew that it WAS his shirt.

I told her all about it like I knew I would end up doing any ways.

**PAUL **

I was in my office, tired as hell this morning and wanting Katherine here with me. If I couldn't get her off my mind before last night, I sure as hell can't now afterwards.

"Come in." When someone knocked at the door. I looked up when I heard the door close and what sounded like a click on the lock and couldn't look anywhere else.

"Hey baby." I seemed to hear Katherine say. She walked in with a tight pencil skirt that showed her legs really well, and a dress shirt that was unbuttoned a bit at the top showing some cleavage and what she has underneath. I heard the sound of her heels against the floor as she walked towards me.

"Um..." I managed to say as I kept looking at her. I cleared my throat and had all those thoughts rushing back into my head.

"Is it a bad time? I wanted to come for a visit." She said as she sat in front of me on my desk with her legs crossed.

"Not a bad time at all. You know..." I said as I got up and stood in front of her. "...I really like this look."

"Yeah?" She asked smiling.

"I'm positive that it was you locking that door behind you when you came in right?" I asked against her neck. I heard her give a soft moan when I kept kissing her neck.

"Yeah. I want you and I don't want to be getting caught." I heard her say in my ear.

I grinned against her neck. I felt her taking my shirt out and unbutton it. I felt my shirt slide off and fall behind me to the floor.

**KATHERINE**

I shivered when I heard him groan as I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach. I moaned as quietly as I could when I felt his hands under my skirt.

"Paul..." I moaned softly in his ear as I dug my hands in his hair and pulled a little when I felt him pull my skirt up. I then ran my fingers across his belt and started trying to unbuckle it. I couldn't help but moan when I felt his hands under my shirt. I took his belt out of the loops in his pants and wrapped my legs around him bringing him close to me to unbutton it as he pushed my skirt up even more.

We heard knock on the door as Paul was already halfway done unbuttoning my shirt and ready to take it out and caused Paul to growl in my ear making me moan a little in his.

"Damn it." He muttered. "Yes?" He asked rather loudly.

"Um...Mr. Mchmaon w...w...would like to...to speak to you about an upcoming an event sir." I heard the guy stutter a bit.

I smiled as I heard him sigh. "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

We heard silence afterwards and took it as the guy leaving. "Tonight, maybe I can go to your room if you're not doing anything." I told him as I helped him with his shirt and his belt.

"You're staying the night again?" He asked. I smiled when I saw the twinkle in his eye and nodded. It caused him to smile that smile of his. "I'll be seeing you tonight then." As he lowered his head to kiss me and the very sweet kiss that would always give my butterflies.

I got up after he pulled away and fixed myself and tried to straighten out my skirt and my shirt. I finished helping him with his.

"Go before he tells you something about making him wait so long." I told him.

"You have plans for today?" He asked.

"Maybe take a little nap and go out to lunch, maybe do some shopping and seeing you tonight." I replied.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you tonight." He told me as I fixed his hair a bit and I smiled again.

"Good. Now go." I told him.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see you later." He replied giving me a kiss and a wink.

**PAUL **

I went over to Vince and saw Ted and April along the way. They looked like they were enjoying themselves as well.

"Hey, Paul." I heard April say as I passed by.

"Hey. You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"What'd you do?" Asked Ted.

"He didn't do anything to me. Just something that happened that had to do with Kat. That's all. I was fine the entire night." She told him and giving me a look in the process.

"I have to go meet with Vince." I told them suddenly wanting to leave quickly again.

"Alright. By the way," said Ted. "You do look a bit flushed. You alright there?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just running around a lot I guess." I replied and left.

"Hey! Do you know where Kat's at?" Yelled April.

"I'm here." I heard her respond. I looked back and saw her walking to April and give her a hug. I seriously can't keep my hands off of her now.

**A/N: Who's really behind this note that was given to Paul and why was it sent to him if Katherine really has been faithful to him the entire time? **


End file.
